Brick by Boring Brick
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: Re-written: Fifteen years ago Flora took her daughter and left Helia for Earth. Now fate has decided to give Flora's daughter Felicity a chance to be a fairy and help a new group of good guys defeat a new- non Trix related- group of bad guys. There are three items though that need to be found before the real battle can begin.


**Brick By Boring Brick**

**Author's Note:**** I hadn't updated **_**A Place in This World**_** in over two years, and I was looking over my story and realized that I had too damn many people in it. So this is a re-write of that particular second generation story. Yes, second generation story. I'm sorry, but I am doing one. However in this case most of the kids, especially Flora's daughter, don't know each other so they aren't best friends and all that gibberish. I'm keeping most of my original story line in place with the exception of how many dang people I'm using, and now I actually have a plot. I wrote the original almost six years ago; I can do so much better now.**

**Dedication:**** Everyone who read and reviewed my first version of this story, thank you. It meant a lot to me and I appreciate you taking the time to read it. I'm sorry that part will never be finished, but I hope this story is also to your liking.**

**Disclaimer:**** Winx Club and all its characters are property of RAI and Viacom. I own only my OCs and a random imagination. **

**Prolog**

Flora gazed warily out the window of a secluded café in the town of Oleander on her home planet of Linphea. She was in disguise as a curvy blue-eyed blonde with her baby in tow, hiding from her husband and drinking a latte. Helia had turned out to be less of a knight in shining armor and more like a troll in the three years they had been married. Now he had changed from the sweet attentive boyfriend to a staying out late and drinking husband, and was becoming verbally and emotionally abusive towards her. To make matters worse Flora was sure he had been cheating on her since just before she'd gotten pregnant with their daughter, Felicity. She had no solid evidence, but the abuse was more than enough for her to call in a favour from an old friend, Queen Stella of Solaria. Felicity was almost a year old now, and Flora felt that this home environment was not right to raise a child in.

Stella had readily agreed. It was like old times back at Alfea when they were the Winx Club and were sneaking around trying not to get caught. Only this time instead of breaking the rules to go fight Valtor or save Prince Sky from himself, Stella and Aisha would be helping Flora run off to Earth.

Felicity stirred in her stroller and woke up. Her bright green eyes took in the unfamiliar surroundings and started to tear up. Flora was reaching for a teething biscuit to soothe her daughter when the door opened and two familiar women in their late twenties entered the café, arguing nonstop as they walked through the entrance.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Aisha demanded of Stella, as she glanced around the small coffee house for her brunette, green eyed friend. "I know how you are with directions."

"Flora said this was the place she wanted us to meet her." Stella replied testily, she didn't know why Flora hadn't wanted her to ask Bloom instead. Bloom never argued with her, but for some reason Flora had trusted Aisha with helping them instead of Bloom.

"Over here!" Flora called to her friends in her own voice, her illusion spells could only work so well.

Stella and Aisha stared in shock at the platinum blonde woman in the bright red pleather trench coat.

"Wow, I hardly recognized you." Stella said as they sat down, "But since you can do such a good illusion, why do you want to leave the magic dimension entirely? You could stay in Solaria with Brandon and I if you wanted to."

"Yeah Flora, are you sure you really want to do this?" Aisha asked in a concerned tone. "Aside from that one year on Earth, you have no idea what you'll be getting in to."

Flora sighed and looked at Felicity who was now happily gumming a teething biscuit, "My mind is made up, if I am going to start a new life, it needs to be completely new."

"Then we'll support you." Aisha replied, placing her hands on top of Flora's. "I just hope you know what you're doing. Any of us would have let you stay on our planet."

"Thanks. I appreciate that. But I don't want either of you more involved than you already are. Who knows what Helia would do if and when he finds out I left." Flora finished by hugging both of her friends.

"Well, let's get this show on the road then." Stella remarked pulling the ring of Solaria out of her purse and throwing it into the air where it became her scepter. Catching it deftly in both hands, Stella gave Flora a questioning look.

"This is the last time I'll ask you, once I open up a portal there is no turning back. Are you positive you don't want to stay with one of us? I mean I have guards _for_ my guards on Solaria."

Flora gave her blonde friend a ghost of her old smile. "I can believe that Stella, but as I said I don't want to put any of you in any danger. Going to Earth, to a place where no one knows me, will be much safer for everyone. Besides, it's not like you can't just come and visit."

Stella sighed, even though she was almost thirty she still didn't like not getting her own way. "Okay, fine." With a final heavy sigh, she waved the scepter in the air and created a portal that would send Flora to the place of her choosing.

Flora gave her friends one last hug, then grabbed Felicity and her baby gear and stepped through the portal, hoping that she had enough magic to make this crazy plan of hers work.

A minute after Flora and Felicity had left, Stella and Aisha decided to sit down and enjoy a pot of tea and some cake before heading back for their respective planets. The women hadn't seen each other in a few months and neither was eager to part company yet after sending one of their closest friends and her child to an unknown location on Earth.

Stella had just poured tea into Aisha's cup when Helia stormed in to the café and charged towards their table. Aisha was up in a flash, her cup fell to the floor and broke spilling tea onto the hardwood panels. Stella sat ramrod straight, glaring at Flora's now estranged husband, she felt he didn't deserve to have her stand in his presence.

"Can we help you?" Aisha asked, putting ice into her voice.

"Flora and my baby, where are they?" Helia demanded in a ragged tone, his dark grey eyes darted between Stella and Aisha. "I know _you_ helped her leave me!"

"Not as much as you did." Stella snapped, "You hurt her! You cheated on her so she left." The blonde waved her hand casually, causing the stones on the ring of Solaria to catch the dim lights. The glittering stones caught Helia's attention, and the dark haired man knew that Stella's ring could open up portals.

"You sent them somewhere." Helia stated, looking accusingly at Stella, "Tell me, and I won't hurt you."

Aisha chuckled, but there wasn't any warmth in it. "_You_ hurt us? Are you seriously threatening two ruling monarchs?" The mocha skinned young woman didn't flaunt her royal status as much as Stella did, but this case called for it.

"Do you know what the penalty is for threatening one of us?"

"Not to mention we're rather strong fairies," Stella added.

Helia paled noticeably, then shook his head. "Just tell me." he growled, still full of bluster and rage.

"We don't know where they are now." Stella stated calmly, standing up and standing her ground. "And even if we did, we sure as hell wouldn't tell you. We know what you've done to Flora, and what you may do to your daughter. So just leave."

"Do you both really think I'd believe that Flora wouldn't tell you where to send her, Stella of Solaria?" he asked icily. "You three were such good friends, and Flora wouldn't tell you where you could find her?"

"Don't you think she would have been smart enough to keep her destination a secret for her own safety?" Aisha shot back angrily. "Just look at what you've become Helia; no wonder your wife left with the baby.

Do you honestly believe we would tell you if we knew? We're Flora's friends, we would rather die than see her harmed or unhappy. And if you lay a finger on either of us, you know you'll die, so you should be going."

Helia knew when he had been defeated, even if he didn't like the feeling. "I'll just find them on my own then. And when I do, Flora will pay." Then without another word he turned and left as abruptly as he'd entered, leaving a shocked hostess in his wake.

"Well, that was pleasant." Stella muttered as she motioned for the lone server to bring Aisha a new tea cup. "I can see why Flora left."

"And I can see why she didn't want to leave with either of us." Aisha added, taking a small cake and pulling it apart with her fork. "That man has changed, and not for the better. I hope he never finds Flora."

"And I hope Flora is smart enough never to tell her daughter the whole truth about who she is."

"I'll drink to that."

**Well, that is finally finished. Thanks for reading my new version. I'm keeping the old one up until I get past where I was the first time. **


End file.
